Unwanted Love
by Sofiah
Summary: DracoXHermoine. Pretty basic love story, Draco and Hermoine try to date in secret but doesn't work out. Harry and Ron don't approve. More to come if you review good!
1. Forbidden Kiss

Draco and Hermoine always had to 'pretend' to hate each other. The truth was, they liked each other. A lot. Draco hated doing this because the things they said to each other were so foul.

They had a little rundown in the corridor when Draco bumped into Harry Potter, one of Hermoine's best friends, but one of Draco's enemies, involuntarily.

"Watch where you run your foul pure blood ass Malfoy." Spat Harry, fuming.

Draco shot Hermoine an 'I'm Sorry" look and spat back, "Well maybe if there weren't mudbloods and muggle lovers invading the place, I'd have less of you to run into wouldn't I?"

"You're foul" said Hermoine, pretending to hold back tears.

"Right back atcha Granger." Said Malfoy, smirking.

Hermoine grabbed the other two, pivoted then walked away just as Ron said," Git".

Making sure Harry and Ron weren't looking her way, she glanced back and saw Malfoy watching her walk away. Her face was starting to burn. She couldn't wait until tonight.

Harry and Ron saw Hermoine's red face and asked her what was up and she just shrugged it off and said, "I just hate Malfoy"

"Don't we all." Said Harry and Ron in unison.

The next day Draco fell asleep to the sound of scratching quills in Double Potions.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a cold voice in his ear, "If you want to keep passing this class, I suggest you wake up."

Draco stirred quite suddenly, then looked at Hermoine and smiled. He quickly turned around at the sight of Harry and Ron glaring at him, and said apologetically, "Sorry Professor."

Draco had been having a very pleasant dream about his amazing late night out last night.

Hermoine and himself had spent most of the night gazing at the stars from the astronomy tower. They had to sneak past Mr. Filch, the caretaker, and quietly make their way up. Draco liked Hermoine, a lot. Unlike any girl he's ever known. He was pretty sure she liked him too. She had just said that they better keep it a secret for now.Seeing as they were in different houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Hermoine's best friend was Harry Potter, keeping them a secret sounded like a good idea to him.

He couldn't wait to go into Hogsmeade with her. She made him feel emotions and feelings that he has never felt before. She was simply just an amazing girl. The night before she had said that she would try to make up an excuse to get away from Harry and Ron. He still hadn't found a place that they would go. Shrieking Shack? He didn't think that would exactly be the right place to go. But sooner or later, he would find the perfect place. Romantic. Private. Peaceful.

Fast asleep in his four poster, Draco tossed and turned. To an outsider, it would seem like he was having a nightmare. But the truth was, he was too excited for this weekend. It was amazing how much Draco cared for Hermoine. He wanted to kiss her, but he hadn't worked up the nerve or figured out how she would react. He had never known Hermoine to date anyone. Hermoine is the kind of girl that never gets in trouble and is top in their class. Usually Draco wouldn't like that, but Hermoine was doing things to him. Things he's never felt before. Emotions. Feelings. He never felt like this about anyone. He didn't know what she was doing to him. But whatever it was, he didn't want her to stop.

The next day, Draco couldn't get Hermoine out of his head. She was like a bad headache, but good. They always crossed each other in the corridor; and Draco tried so hard not to look at her or show any interest in her. He wanted so badly to be able to go up to her, kiss her passionately, without the snarls or snares from fellow students. He hated this hiding thing. He wanted to be with her. If the friends he thought were friends were true to him, they wouldn't care who he dated. But it wasn't necessarily his side of friends; it was more Hermoine's. Harry Potter had caused so much agony in the Malfoys' lives that they simply hated each other. Draco always thinks how nice it would be to be friends with Harry. He remembers the day whenever he had asked Harry to hang out with him like it was yesterday. But Harry had chosen a different friend path, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. Not being able to see Hermoine all the time frustrated Draco. He wanted to see her; needed to see her. And he was pretty sure she felt the same way too.

Snowy days, cold hands, and the occasionally cold spreading, meant that winter was here; and soon to be Christmas. There was always a Hogsmeade visit before they went on break to their families. This meant alone time for Draco and Hermoine. As the days that turned into weeks passed, Draco was losing his mind. He wanted to talk to someone about his life, and most of all, he wanted to talk to Hermoine.

Hogsmeade has been canceled because of the weather forcing Draco to lose his mind. In between classes, he saw Hermoine in the corridor, marched right up to her, and kissed her. He ignored the whispers all around him and looked right into Hermoine's eyes and said "I've been waiting for that moment forever. Now, no more secrets" he winked at her and continued on down the hall.

Now that that burden was lifted off his chest, he needed to find a way to deal with his friends. Because everyone knows that things spread fast at Hogwarts. And sometimes a little too fast. He didn't even get time to think through what he was going to say to everyone without the occasional snarls about him. First, he needed to deal with Pansy. She needed to understand that she was just his right hand girl. They had never determined how much farther in the relationship they wanted to go. For her, she wanted to be an item, for him, he wanted them to be friends. Just friends. He thinks Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, really don't care who he dates seeing as Draco is kind of the 'boss' of them.

After everyone on Draco's side was dealt with, it was Hermoine's turn to make Harry and Ron see reasoning.

A/N. Oh. My. Cod. So, for all of you who don't know me, I'm Kaylin's best friend Sarah.Plus.Draco.Equals.Love. I love Kaylin! And her fanfictions. She's got a hand, now don't she? Yes, she does. Well, anyways. Kaylin's chapter was off the hizzle fo shizzle my wizzle bizzle.

Thanks Sarah. Tis Kaylin now. Erm. Yeah. I wanted to make them finally kiss, so i did. More to come soon. Review good!


	2. Apoligies and Compromises

The news that Draco and Hermoine had kissed spread through Hogwarts fast as an electric shock. But, that's no different that any other tiny piece of news. It was so popular that it had come to be known as 'The Kiss'.Every corner you turned there was talk about it. As much as Hermoine wanted to be the one to tell Harry and Ron, it was impossible. By the time she had reached them, they had already found out. When she saw them, the interoggation begins.

Hermoine walked into Harry and Ron talking in the common room. They stopped abruptly when they saw her. Not one of them said anything else. Hermoine didn't know what to say so she just pivoted and ran up to the girls' dormitory, almost in tears.

_Why don't they understand?_ Hermoine thought. _Ron had his share of girlfriends that i disapproved of, so it shouldn't matter. And plus, who is he to judge who i go out with?_

Furious, Hermoine thrust her schoolbooks onto her four poster, put her hair in a ponytail, and then ran back down into the common room. Harry and Ron looked up from their work at the sound of her, and then looked back down without even acknowledging her presence. This ticked Hermoine off.

"What is so wrong with Draco?! You know, if you actually got to know him, he's not so bad. But no, you guys think just because he has a bad background, he's going to be bad himself." Hermoine spat, not yet to be finished. "If you actually tried being friends with him like he wanted you to be in the beginning, you might actually like him!" Her face was now turning red like a ripe tomato. "And Ron, just because you haven't gotten up the nerve to ask me out doesn't mean I have to wait around for you until you do! I'm allowed to date whomever i want to whether you like it or not!" At this Hermoine once again stormed out of the common room up to the girls' dormitory.

Ron, speechless, looked at Harry in disbelief. "Should I go talk to her?" he asked, unsure.

"Well, you could try, but remember, we can't get up to their dormitories." Harry reassured Ron. "You might as well just leave her be." He then smiled and got back to his schoolwork.

This frustrated Ron. Ron liked Hermoine. She knows he likes her. Always has. But then there's that whole Draco situation which just threw off Ron completely. He would just have to show her that he's not afraid. Somehow. He had some ideas, but he wasn't so sure yet. He would have to see whatever happens.

Upstairs in the dormitory, Hermoine was having second thoughts. She really did like Draco. But in the back of her mind, she was telling herself she wanted Ron. It was obvious that Ron liked Hermoine, but maybe she was afraid of ruining their friendship. Maybe it was better to try it out with Draco and if it didn't work out, she always had Ron, right? She pushed that thought away quickly. Or there was the fact that if Hermoine did choose Draco, Ron would lose interest in her. All these thoughts were so confusing it was driving her mad. Maybe what she needed to do was take a nice little nap. Yeah, a nap sounded good.

The nap thing was not working out so well for Hermoine. She lay there, and lay there, thoughts rushing even faster. First, she thought of how the relationship with Draco would go. Her thoughts ended with a happy ending with three little Dracos and Hermoines running around a huge cottage in the Netherlands. Hermoine shook that thought right out of her head. Too farfetched. Then, she thought of a relationship with Ron. They knew so much about each other and are like family, but maybe that would make the intimate relationship awkward? She then thought of what their kids would look like; red-headed Hermoines. She laughed out loud.

_I guess either wouldn't be too bad. They would both be fairly acceptable. But thinking of our kids isn't helping. I need to speak to Draco. _Hermoine thought, thrusting off her four poster. Undoing her hair, and examining herself in the mirror, she ran down the steps into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were no longer there so they must have drifted off into the boys' dormitories. Feeling more confident than usual, she pushed open the portrait of the fat lady, said hello, and headed off to find Draco. She checked everywhere, in the Great Hall, all the corridors, and even the school grounds, there was no sign of him. As far as she was concerned, he was avoiding her. Was he?

Hermoine had pretty much given up on all hope of finding Draco, and started to walk back up to Gryffindor tower. Pulling her hair back up into a messy bun, and heading on her way, she bumped into Draco.

Hermoine sighed. "I've been looking all over for you, where have to been?"

Draco grinned, then laughed. "I've been looking for you everywhere too, is there something wrong?"

Hermoine looked uneasy, "Not really, I just need to talk about some things. About that kiss..." Draco cut her off, "That kiss, was amazing. I know it was really unexpected, and I'm sorry I left you hanging, but Hermoine, we couldn't have gone on keeping it a secret forever. I mean, who are we kidding? Someone was bound to find out eventually anyway."

Hermoine was at a loss for words. She thought she liked Draco, and then Ron, and then Draco comes out and goes all deep on her. Noticing Hermoine's speechlessness, Draco pulled her into a hug then lightly kissed her on the forehead. He then looked straight into her eyes and said, "Hermoine, you don't understand. I've liked you for so long and I guess when I like someone a lot, I don't know how to act around them. And it bothers me even, but I just never know what to say. I always think it's gonna come out too corny. I really like you, Hermoine."

Again, Hermoine was at a loss for words. Slowly, the thought of being with Ron was pushed out of her head. The only person she wanted to be with now was Draco, and only him. She looked into his eyes and said, "I think we can work this out. I've always liked you too. But the whole situation involving you and my two best friends kinda threw me off. You have to promise me something." She was getting serious about this.

"Anything." Draco promised.

"You have to get along with them. If you promise to get along with them, that'll give me the boost to convince them to get along with you, or at least make a compromise. They are not gonna like this idea at all. Let's wait a few days, and see how they feel about it."

Draco grinned "It's okay. If what I have to do is wait, then i shall." For one last moment before going seperate ways for the night, they kissed. It wasn't just a peck, or a make out session, but a passionate unforgettable kiss. Feeling her cheeks burning, she started to walk away in the opposite direction. And knowing Draco's eyes were glued to her backside, her confidence was building, until it was at it's highest level. She walked the rest of the way to the common room with a sort of spring in her step.

**A/N: So. You like? I am going to be starting a new chappie VERY soon. So review good please! I haven't been getting ANY, which is lame!**

**ILY!**

**Kaylin.**


End file.
